


Adventures with Bucky Barnes (& co.)

by mydragulesebastian



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, MCU
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Tragedy, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydragulesebastian/pseuds/mydragulesebastian
Summary: Series of random drabbles that consist of time spent with the ex-assassin and friends.*does not have to be read in order





	1. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Bucky finds you overly upset?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of blood, menstruation talk

Why you were suddenly upset over a broken glass was beyond you. Maybe it was nearing that time of the month again; you hadn’t checked your calendar in a while, but all the signs were there. You were overly sensitive— _physically and emotionally_ —you had a huge craving for sweets, which was very rare, and you had been bloated for days that your suit didn’t fit you the way it did a couple days before.

In the middle of the kitchen, Bucky, Sam, and Steve all stared at you as you cried over the glass scattered over the marble floor. You had set the glass cup too close to the edge of the counter and when you went in to do something near it, the glass flew off and hit the ground scattering into different size shards.

You sobbed while picking up the pieces, mentally berating yourself for getting so agitated over a broken cup. Any other day you would’ve laughed it off but today you were a complete mess and you hated it.

“She’s crying,” Bucky whispered low enough so that only his two friends could hear him. “What do I do?”

Ever since you had arrived at the compound, you and Bucky found yourselves getting closer and closer. Although you two didn’t share much about your pasts ( _not that you need to_ ) he knew about yours and you knew about his. There was no need to bring it up anymore. You two were starting over. And starting over meant letting go of ghosts past.

“Go comfort her,” Sam whispered back, a frown appearing on his face when he realized you had cut your hand with a shard of glass.

Bucky pursed his lips. “How do I do that?”

“Start with a hug.” Steve offered, crossing his arms over his chest and looking over at Bucky.

“With what?”

“A hug,” Sam and Steve whisper-yelled in unison.

“Ya know, when you wrap your arms around each other and squeeze tight,” Sam explained.

Bucky nodded. “Oh!”

Steve cleared his throat. “Take her to get that cut cleaned up; Sam and I will clean up the glass.”

They didn’t need to tell him twice. Bucky was next to your side in a millisecond, picking you up by your elbow and dragging you towards the small infirmary down the hall.

“I-I’m sorry,” you sobbed, wiping away at your eyes with your hand that wasn’t injured.

Bucky sat you down on one of the chairs and listened to you spill your guts as he searched for the hydrogen peroxide in the frosted glass cabinets. Once he found it he searched for Neosporin, an ointment he just found out about when he was first introduced to the modernized real world all over again. He grabbed some gauze, too before walking over to you with all of the supplies to clean you up, setting them down on a mobile tray.

He grabbed your hand and inspected it before pouring some hydrogen peroxide over the cut and letting the antiseptic do its thing before patting the surrounding area dry. Once he had cleaned the blood around the cut he noticed that it wasn’t deep at all, and actually quite superficial so he put Neosporin on it and wrapped it up with the gauze.

“There.” He stated, proud that he did it all by himself.

“Thanks, Bucky.”

He looked down at you and grinned, instantly wrapping his flesh arm around your shoulders and holding you close to his chest. Your eyes began to water again and Bucky asked what was wrong.

“I’m just emotional today, is all.”

“You sure I’m not hurting you?” He asked warily.

“Nope. This is just perfect. Thanks again, Bucky.”


	2. Next Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe murdering someone wasn’t on the agenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of weapons, blood, murdering

You jumped onto the quintet just as it was about to lift off into the air and head back to the Avenger’s compound. You managed to hear the last explosion that you had set off in the building, mentally giving yourself a pat on the back for getting out of there faster than you imagined and also taking the last of the bad guys down in one go all by yourself.

You began to remove your weapons: guns, knives, explosives, etc. and changing into a pair of sweats and a hoodie. Natasha sat in the driver’s seat, busy flying the jet and getting back home fast without anyone following.

Bucky appeared a couple of seconds after, wiping the enemies’ blood off his face and sighing. Not everyone had noticed, or maybe they did, but sometimes going out on missions had a bigger toll on Bucky than anyone else.

“You okay there?” You asked, pulling the hood onto your head.

He let out a breath as he sat down on one of the steel benches. “No.”

“What now, Barnes?” Natasha asked from the front of the quinjet.

“Murder wasn’t on today’s agenda.” He huffed, annoyed that there were people inside the building they had to take down. Not that he expected it to be completely empty; he just didn’t think he’d cross paths with anyone. Killing people set things off in his brain; things he had tried so hard to forget about.

“It’s not on anyone’s,” Natasha replied.

“No, it’s on mine; Just not until next Thursday.” You commented, earning a stifled giggle from the redhead and a roll of eyes from the metal-armed man.

“(Y/N),” Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling in annoyance.

You shrugged nonchalantly. “What? It’s true. Want to look at my calendar on my phone?”


	3. Grocery Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grocery shopping for the Avengers was a pain in the ass.

“Grocery shopping?” You both groaned in unison.

Bucky stood next to you with his arms crossed over his chest glaring at the piece of paper with duties and names. He would have rather stayed home and cleaned instead. but whoever was in charge of the weekly duties this time around thought it would be fun to have him leave the tower for once.

You generally hated going grocery shopping for the tower. Everyone had different diets and some even had special requests. All the times you had gone before, you’d have to make multiple trips because not everything fit in the car.

In conclusion, grocery shopping for the Avengers was a pain in the ass.

“What are whining about now, ladies?” Sam teased and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Wanna go grocery shopping for me?” You asked, looking for Sam’s name on the list and finding him under “ _clean all bathrooms._ ”

“Hell no!” Sam laughed, patting your shoulder. “Good luck.”

He walked away and you scowled at him. Bucky let out a puff of air, shrugging as he accepted the fact that he’d soon be going through hell but at least he wasn’t going through it alone.

“Should I start going around and asking everyone?”

“Sure. I’ll ask around, too.” He offered.

You two went your separate ways and sometime later met up in the kitchen again with specialized lists. With Tony’s Amex card in one hand, car keys in the other and your bag slung across your body you headed out with Bucky to the local grocery store.

On the way over, you and Bucky had come up with a plan. He’d take half of the list plus whatever requests he had gone around to get and vice versa.

“We’ll meet here when we’re done,” you said, pointing to the fridge that had frozen pizzas on sale.

Bucky nodded and you were both off to pick up the necessities and then some. About an hour or so later you met up with Bucky who’s cart looked like a mobile mountain of food. You were sure yours didn’t look any different.

“Ready?”

“I hope,” he sighed, eyes widening as he looked down at his cart. “I really don’t want to come back.”

Bucky helped put everything on the conveyer belt, your eyes widening at the sight of the grand total going up every time something was scanned. Thank God, Tony was rich.

Three employees ( _when it was usually just one_ ) bagged up all the items and set them in both carts. You paid for it all and once you had the long receipt in your hands, you and Bucky were out of there faster than you could say “ _have a nice day_ ” to the cashier.

Luckily, the car had been upgraded and had enough space to fit everything in it even if Bucky did have to sit in the passenger’s seat with some bags at his feet and a couple on his lap.

Back at the tower, Vision was more than happy to help as well as Steve and Clint, After everything was inside the kitchen, they all began to search for their favorites.

“Wait!” Wanda held up a finger in the air, pursing her lips. “I don’t see the brownie mix that I wanted. Did I forget to tell you, (Y/N)?”

“Aw, shit,” you hissed. “Wanda, I forgot! Bucky and I will go back right now.” You searched for the car keys again while Bucky let out a cry.

“Please, no; don’t make me go back there!”


	4. Can I Pick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So who chooses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of guns and killing

“We’re surrounded,” you spoke sternly, pressing your middle and index finger to your earpiece.

Bucky was doing his job at fighting them off but no matter how many he took down there were only more soldiers that began to come out of the woodwork. Although you two were highly trained, it wasn’t looking all that great.

“I’ll send Clint—.”

“No!” Bucky barked. “We got this.”

“No, we do not!” You confessed loudly as you dodge an incoming fist.

You fought with three soldiers, taking them down easily but still getting punched here and there. Three against one wasn’t as easy as they made it seem in the movies. A moment later, you heard multiple gunshots ring out and bodies fall to the floor. Bucky let out a breath, wiping at his forehead with the back of his flesh hand.

The way he stood in the middle of the dead silent room made you feel things for him you never imagined you would feel for him. Or maybe you did imagine it. Right now you weren’t exactly sure. He just looked really damn attractive standing there with that smug look on his face.

“Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge.” You blurted out instantly regretting it.

“Can I pick?” He smirked devilishly.

“You almost had us killed!” You screamed at him, throwing your hands up in the air.

“Will you two please cut it out?” Steve sounded through both of your earpieces. “Hurry up and get out of there before we leave you. You’ve got 45 seconds.”

You and Bucky both looked at each other, one of your eyebrows raising at him and the same smirk from earlier still playing on his face. A second later you both dashed through the doors fighting off more soldiers, guns blazing the whole way out. You could see Clint on the ramp a couple of yards away and Bucky screamed from behind you to keep going.

You pushed your legs harder and faster, each breath leaving your mouth as your feet hit the floor. You managed to run onto the ramp and get into the jet in one piece, only to see Bucky still fighting on the ground.

“Bucky!” You screamed but he couldn’t hear you over the quinjet roaring.

He looked back and caught your eye, smiling once more before shooting the 5 soldiers surrounding him in one go before dashing straight to the jet and jumping on as soon as Steve finished closing the ramp.

In one quick swoop, Bucky had his metal arm around your waist dipping you slightly and placing a chaste kiss on your lips.

You pulled back and squinted your eyes at him. “What the hell, Barnes?”

“I picked for you,” he winked.


	5. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, it’s not blood.

You, Natasha, and Wanda had been wanting to eat greasy cheeseburgers for the past couple of days, especially with crispy fries and thick milkshakes. On Friday afternoon the three of you disappeared around lunchtime, heading over to an old diner in the city that made the best cheeseburgers ever. 

You were sat down in a booth in the far back of the restaurant, laughing and talking. It was nice to have downtime with your friends; not everything had to be about fighting the bad guys.

When the food came around you all dug in. Unfortunately, when you squeezed the half-empty bottle of ketchup some of it squirted onto your white tee shirt. Natasha and Wanda laughed as you groaned, searching for a napkin and trying to wipe it off without making more of a mess. Of course, that didn’t go as planned because it only smeared against the fabric making the stain even bigger.

You huffed in defeat, shrugging and balling up the napkin in your hand quickly setting it to the side. Wanda offered to get the stain out later but you brushed it off. Your burger and fries were way more important than a ketchup stain.

After lunch, you all headed back to the tower content as ever. The food had hit just the right spot and you could all definitely go for a nap now. As soon as the elevator doors opened you bumped into Bucky and Sam who looked like they were about to head out on a run. 

Bucky’s eyes stared at the stain on your shirt, his eyebrows furrowed and then looking down at the floor before looking back up at you.

“What?” You stepped out of the lift, accidentally bumping into his right shoulder as you tried to squeeze past him.

“Is that blood?”

You frowned, furrowing your brows at him. “No?”

He turned to face you, “That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.”

“It’s not!” You laughed at his concern. “It’s ketchup. Want to take a sniff?” You pulled the hem of your shirt towards him.

Natasha and Wanda laughed as they walked away and Sam nudged Bucky’s side with a shake of his head. You winked at Bucky before disappearing down the corridor and leaving the boys alone.

“You think everything is blood, don’t you?”

“I mean…” Bucky shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. “With a past like mine…”


	6. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was he treating you this way when you knew you didn’t deserve to be?

The last thing you remembered was a group of people slowly walking towards you before feeling a sting in your neck and passing out. When you woke up you were in an unfamiliar location. Everything was clean and bright. It looked like a hospital but you knew that it wasn’t a general hospital; this looked more like a billionaire-owned private hospital.

For about a decade now you had been on the run from HYDRA living in abandoned houses, cheap hotels and sometimes in dark alleyways. Life had flipped upside down the second you escaped your captor’s hold. It wasn’t ideal but it worked for you.

Day and night you wished the rest of the girls HYDRA had taken could have run away with you, but they were too afraid to do so. They knew what would happen if they did; you obviously didn’t care. You would run forever if you needed to.

The sudden shuffling in the room made you jump ever so slightly. Your eyes followed the direction of the sound, finding a man standing by the door. He was maybe in his 30s or so with shoulder-length hair and sad eyes. His metal arm didn’t go unnoticed. You know exactly who he was—The Winter Soldier.

Well, he didn’t go by that name anymore. But that’s how you knew him. He was all the talk back when you were training to be an elite spy. Every time they spoke about him, it always felt like he was some sort of ghost. But here he was in the flesh, staring at you like he knew you from somewhere even though you had never crossed paths with him.

“What?” You questioned sharply, eyes narrowing at him.

He licked his lips, blinking a couple of times before shaking his head. “Nothing.”

“Why are you just standing there? Staring…” You didn’t feel uncomfortable. You felt safe for once, actually. But you weren’t going to let him know that. You’d put up the hard front you learned at the very beginning of your training.

“I was actually put to watch you. Natasha just walked out a couple of minutes ago.”

“Natasha?” You raised a brow.

“She’s uh…”

You looked away from him and down at all the needles poking your skin. Bucky must’ve read your mind somehow because he began to explain what had happened. Steve, Tony, Natasha, and Clint had found you badly beaten in an alleyway-almost on the brink of death. You tried to fight them off but 5 against 1 had a clear winner. After they sedated you, Tony decided to bring you in and get you back in good standing.

Once you were brought in, he began to do some research (typical Tony) and found out everything about your past—from your training, everyone you killed, your escape, and finally your fall off the grid. Tony believed it was best for someone to keep an eye on you so Natasha and Bucky volunteered, knowing that they could easily tame you if something went awry.

After Bucky finished the retelling of the events you sat in silence, nodding as you tried to wrap your head around the fact that they weren’t treating you like some sort of weapon.

“So… why are you all doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“Treating me like a person.”

“Because you are one,” Bucky simply replied.

You scoffed, “After everything I’ve done-everyone I’ve killed?”

“People change; I would know.”

You pursed your lips. He looked like he had changed. He wasn’t in a trance-like some of the older girls had noticed when they came in contact with him on missions. He seemed normal. You wondered if you could ever become a better person.

“You think I could change?” Your voice was small, almost child-like.

“Of course you can,” he replied sticking his flesh hand in his pocket offering a hopeful grin.


	7. Purple Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hair dying gone wrong.

“I don’t understand why you couldn’t have gone to a professional and gotten it done,” you huffed as you sectioned off a piece of Natasha’s platinum blonde hair and slathered it with purple hair dye.

“It’s not my fault you didn’t realize you weren’t wearing gloves a little too late.” She snickered. “Besides, this is fun.”

“For you,” you replied, trying to concentrate on getting every single strand of her hair coated with the dye. As much as you hated the fact that Natasha made you her personal hairstylist for the moment, you really felt at peace and you enjoyed spending time with her. She was pretty funny and had millions of stories to share ( _after promising that you wouldn’t tell anyone, of course_ ).

30 minutes later, you had finally finished her entire head and she thanked you while you scrubbed at your hands harshly with soap and hot water. No matter the amount of soap or pressure of scrubbing, they were still stained purple.

“Natasha!” You cried, face-palming yourself with wet hands. “I HAVE PURPLE HANDS NOW.”

She laughed and grabbed your hands, inspecting them closely and shrugging nonchalantly. “I’m sure the dye will come off in a couple of days. Let it be a lesson learned, (Y/N).”

“Shut it,” you scowled, pushing past her and going to the kitchen where you bumped into Bucky.

“You look…” he trailed off, his lips pursing slightly and eyebrows furrowing. “Annoyed?”

“How’d you know?” You grinned up at him dryly. 

Bucky chuckled, turning on his heel to watch you search through the cabinets and pull out a bowl. He was just about to answer your question when his eyes fell on your hands. He didn’t know whether to laugh or worry out loud.

“Why are your hands purple?” He quizzed as he walked closer to you and grabbed your right hand, holding it close to his face.

You yanked your hand back and sucked in a breath. “That’s a very good question!”

Bucky leaned his hip against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest, ready to listen to your story. You turned to walked over to the fridge opening the doors, having the fluorescent light illuminate your face as you began to tell Bucky how your hands had become a shade of violet.

“Natasha wanted to dye her hair purple,” you said, your eyes scanning the shelves inside the fridge. “And she asked me if I could help her. I agreed, of course.”

Bucky hummed, watching you close the refrigerator doors after taking out the jug of milk and walking over to the pantry. You came out of the room with a box of cereal in your other hand as you continued the story. 

“So we mixed the dye and all of that fun stuff.” You jutted your chin out at Bucky and passed over the ceramic bowl, setting it in front of you. “And I got to dying her hair, right? But uh… I realized that I forgot to put on gloves a little bit too late!”

“That’s necessary?”

“Obviously!” You held your hands up to Bucky’s face.

He furrowed his brows as he thought to himself. “But you still could have put them on even after you realized it.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, causing him to put his hands up in the air. “Thanks, Barnes.”

“I was just saying!”

 


	8. Exit Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Bucky come up with a last-minute exit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of blood

_Boom!_

The explosion in the hallway you were currently running down, with Bucky at your side, caught you two off-guard. Not to mention the fact that the strength of it sent you two flying slamming your bodies against a wall with a loud thud.

You weren’t sure how long you had been out but you groaned as you rolled to your side and found Bucky trying to get up as well. There was talking in your ear, but you weren’t sure who it was due to the ringing in them as well. Maybe it was Steve. Or Sam. Nothing wasn’t sounding right.

“Hey,” Bucky coughed, wiping the blood at the corner of his mouth with the back of his right hand. “You okay?”

The ringing in your ears was slowly starting to fade but your head was pounding. “Yeah. I think.”

“You think?” Bucky chuckled.

“I was just thrown against a wall.” You retorted, getting up to sit on your knees. “What’s our exit plan, then?”

Bucky looked over his shoulder, scanning what was left of the hallway for anyone that might come and attack. “Our what?” He looked back at you.

You sent him a blank stare before your eyes widened, head pounding even harder. “Oh my, God. We’re going to die.”

“No, we are not!” He exclaimed. “Just give me a second, yeah?”

“It’s always the same with you two.” Sam’s voice came in through the earpieces.

“Shut up,” you and Bucky replied in unison.

A moment later you were up on your feet with Bucky’s help. Your head was still throbbing but you were positive that Bucky would get you two out of there in one piece. You asked for Steve and Sam’s locations; Steve was already on the quinjet while Sam was just about to land on the roof of the building to run on and jump into the jet.

“What floor are you guys on?” Steve asked.

“Uh…” you looked around and didn’t see any signs stating the floor number.

“We’re on the left side of the building,” Bucky answered for you while pulling you away from the destroyed hallway and into another one. “About 20 floors up.”

Steve let you two know he was making his way down, Bucky rushing over to one of the windows to see if he could spot the jet. You rubbed your head, wetness gathering on your fingers. You pulled your hand away and spotted the dark red color staining your skin.

“You okay there, (Y/L/N)?” Bucky asked once more.

“My head is bleeding.”

“Shit,” he mumbled. Before he could even tell you what to do, there was a rumbling and then the jet appeared right in front of the window. Bucky rushed to grab you in one swift move. He wrapped his flesh arm around your waist and used his metal arm to punch the glass window.

“Hurry!” Sam yelled over the blades whooshing in the air.

“Hold on,” Bucky told you as he took a couple of steps back before sprinting and jumping out of the window, barely landing on the ramp.

Sam helped you all the way in as Bucky tried to regain his balance. He soon followed his friends, Steve quickly closing up the ramp and flying back to the tower. Sam sat you down on the seat behind Steve, Bucky coming up behind him and shaking his head.

“She’s bleeding,” he notified his two friends.

Sam inspected your head and you winced once his fingers came into contact with the wound. “Think you can make it until we get to the tower, kid?”

“Yeah,” you groaned.

“You might need stitches,” Sam added.

“No!” You cried.

Bucky placed a hand on your shoulder and squeezed it gently. “You’re going to be okay. We took a big hit.”

You rolled your eyes at Bucky. He was always looking out for you even when he didn’t need to. “Did we even take them down?”

“Most of them,” Steve replied, concentrating on the sky in front of him. “How’d you guys do?”

“We got them,” Bucky stated confidently. “Well, before we almost died we had them on the ropes.”

“Shut up with that,” Sam teased the man at his side, earning a forceful shove from Bucky.

“Can you guys not?” You sighed. “I’m tired; I could go for a nice long nap.”

“NO!” The three men yelled.

“There will be no napping until you get checked out,” Sam said. “Bucky put on a show for her or something.”

“Do I look like a fucking circus performer, Sam?”


	9. Not Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes help is needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of weapons, killing people

“Shit!”

“This isn’t good!” Natasha exclaimed, her eyes following the men making their way into the room with the same look on their faces.

“How can you tell?” Bucky asked through the in-ears. He and Steve were on the opposite side of the supposed empty warehouse.

“Uh, well,” you laughed dryly, hands coming down to grip the guns on your holsters. “They’re surrounding us slowly but surely.”

“And they all have guns and knives,” Natasha added, her back coming in contact with yours as you two slowly spun in a circle.

Your eyes widened when they landed on one of the many men walking in through the entryway. “Oh my, God I think that one guy over there is carrying a machete!”

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky groaned. “Give Steve and me 2 minutes.”

“We might be dead,” you joked only earning an elbow to your ribs from Natasha.

Your ear pieces went silent and it was time take down as many of the bad guys with Nat. You took out your guns from the holsters on your thighs while Natasha used her gauntlets to tase the ones who ran up to her. She pushed off your back, her hands coming back to pull the batons on her back and begin to take them down.

A sudden ring of bullets ricocheting off the walls caused you and Natasha to freeze in place for a millisecond to see where they came from. Bucky and Steve soon came into sight, a relieved smile growing on both of your faces.

With Bucky and Steve in the room, the four of you were able to take each and every one of the men down in a minute. You wiped your forehead with the back of your hand and Natasha placed her batons back on her suit as soon as the place only had the four of you standing still.

You breathed out slowly while looking around the room. “That really just… happened.”

“Sure, did.” Bucky dropped his hand that was holding the gun. “And we’re leaving without a scratch this time.”

You chuckled as you looked down at your body and then felt around your face and head. Bucky was right; there were no wounds this time around.

“Let’s go home.”


	10. Paper Clip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky knows how to do what?

“No, no, no,” Bucky’s voice echoed through the silent hallway. “Not like that.”

You tiptoed over to where his voice was coming from and found him leaning against a chest of drawers while Peter struggled with his hands behind his back. He spun around in place and you got a look at a shiny pair of handcuffs and a paper clip in between his fingers.

“What the fuck?”

Bucky uncrossed his arms and Peter jumped around to look at you standing in the doorway, a very confused look on your face.

“It’s not-it’s not what it looks like!” Peter defended.

“Then what is it?” You stepped into the room. “Because you seem to have on handcuffs and Bucky looks like he’s kind of enjoying watching you struggle.”

“(Y/N),” Bucky grumbled.

“So what’s going on?” You plopped yourself onto Peter’s bed, placing your hands behind your head.

“Mr. Barnes is teaching me how uh, to unlock handcuffs with a paper clip.”

“What!” You shot up in bed, your eyes whirling with fascination. You wondered why no one ever taught you how to do that. And if Bucky knew how maybe he could teach you. “You know how to unlock handcuffs with a paper clip? When were you going to tell me? Oh my, God. Teach me!”

Bucky shook his head. “Absolutely not.”

“What? Why not?” You hopped off the bed and pushed Peter down onto the bed, earning a cry over him dropping the paper clip.

“Because you don’t need to learn,” Bucky stated matter-of-factly.

“Said who?” You challenged, your arms crossing over your chest.

“Me.”

You couldn’t hold the intimidating gaze for too long just because you were too excited to learn. “Please!” You begged. “Okay, look-how about you put Peter and I to the test. Bet you $5 that I can unlock it before Peter does.”

“Hey!” Peter cried.

Bucky chuckled softly. The idea of you and Peter handcuffed, trying to unlock said handcuffs with a sole paper clip as fast as you could sound like fun to him. But he wasn’t going to do that.

“Look, when Peter gets out of these—” He motioned towards Peter’s hands that were pinned to his back. “—I’ll show you how.”

“Sweet!” You exclaimed, jumping for joy. You looked back at Peter and raised a brow at him; he had been intimidated by you the second you showed up and you weren’t afraid to use it to your advantage. “Come on Spider-Boy show me what you got.”

“It’s not Spider-Boy,” he grumbled, searching for the paper clip on the bed.

“Whatever. Just hurry up before Bucky changes his mind!”


	11. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone needs to stop eating Sam’s favorite ice cream.

Sam had once again found his favorite pint of ice cream completely barren causing him to interrogate every single person in the tower except you. You were out and about and weren’t going to get home until late so he’d have to wait up for you.

“I’m so upset!” He cried.

“It’s just ice cream.” Wanda commented with a shrug.

“ _My_ favorite ice cream.”

“We can just go to the store and buy some,” Bucky offered, patting Sam’s back as he walked past him to get to the fridge.

“No—” Sam frowned. “—It’s just going to get eaten again.”

“Maybe ask Tony if he could get you a mini-fridge?” Wanda raised her brows at him. Sam narrowed his eyes at the younger girl and she laughed. “It’s a thought. That way you can lock it up in your room.”

The day went by but Sam was still upset over his ice cream. Bucky and Wanda even headed to the store and bought him 2 pints to make up for the one that was empty. They were glad that it cheered him up a bit when he saw them but Sam was still planning on asking you when you got back.

It was late when you arrived back at the tower. Everyone was asleep—or so you thought. Tiptoeing to your room you got ready for bed and as soon as your head hit the fluffy pillow you were out like a light.

The next morning Steve, Sam, Bucky, and Wanda hopped around the kitchen as they made breakfast. You walked into the busy room with a frown on your face.

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked, stopping in his tracks making Steve bump into his shoulder with a groan.

“Hey,” Sam smiled at you from the stove. “Did you get my note?”

You slowly blinked at him, holding up the blue sticky note in the air for everyone to see. “Of course I did. You stuck it on my forehead while I was sleeping.” You hissed.

Wanda gasped, “Sam!” 

You slammed the note on the island. “I didn’t eat your damn ice cream; I don’t even like Rocky Road!”

Bucky picked up the post it and read it out loud. “I know it was you who ate all of my ice cream. I will get payback.” He looked over at Sam and raised a brow.

“Did I hear someone say ice cream?”

“Vision,” Steve sighed, still not used to the fact that he would randomly appear throughout the tower.

“Vision, did you eat the Rocky Road ice cream that belonged to big baby Sam?” You asked, narrowing your eyes at the man by the stove.

“Oh, I did.” Vision replied. Everyone groaned and Vision stared blankly. “Was I not supposed to?”

“I didn’t know you ate ice cream, man!” Sam smacked his lips together.

“I’m sorry,” Vision apologized. “I will make sure to not eat your ice cream again.”

“It’s okay. You can have some. Just… don’t eat it all in one sitting.”

“Oh, so because Vision ate it all there’s no payback for him? But if it was me I would’ve gone who knows how long watching my back?” You scoffed making everyone laugh. “I hope he eats all your ice cream again.”

“Take that back!”

“Vision, please eat all of Sam’s ice cream.”

Vision stared at you confused and then looked at Sam who shook his head furiously. You laughed and began to walk away as Vision began to ask questions. Bucky called out your name quickly asking where you were headed.

“Bed,” you answered as you turned on your heel and began to walk down the hall. 

“But breakfast…”

“I’ll have some later.”

Bucky grinned while shaking his head. You heard Sam call out your name but you sprinted down the hall and back into your room, slamming the door behind you.

“Where’d she go?” Sam asked.

“You scared her off.” Bucky joked. “Said she never wants to see you again because you embarrassed her in front of everyone.” He walked back to the island with plates in his hands.

“Oh, come on!” Sam threw his hands up in the air. “It was a joke!”


	12. Polite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They should know by now not to mess with you or Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violence, weapons, blood

Your hand was suddenly pinned to your back, your hair pulled in a fistful making your head tilt back and leaving your neck fully exposed to the knife that belonged to the scary looking man in front of you.

Your cheek was already bruised from being slapped around and there was blood pooling in the back of your mouth. You were tired but you weren’t about to give up.

“I’m trying my best to be polite,” you strangled out, “but if you move that knife a centimeter closer to me I will tear you apart.”

You had no idea what the man said; the Russian was spoken way too fast for you to understand. All you saw was the tip of the knife coming closer to your jugular.

“I really don’t want to do this,” you whispered as your eyes watched the knife move closer and closer.

The second you felt the sharp tip against your skin you freed your wrists from the other man’s grip, elbowing him in the face causing him to let go of your hair. You knocked the knife out of the older man’s hand with your wrist, smirking at him when he realized you were quicker than he thought.

You let out a breath out with a tilt of your head, the smirk still playing on his face as he had no idea what was coming for him. In two moves you had the man in front of you down on the floor. Unconscious or dead you weren’t sure.

The sound of a door being knocked down made you jump, instinctively posing in place getting ready to fight. But Bucky came into sight instead with a smirk playing on his face. He gave you a wink before rushing to the other man behind you who had jumped up from his spot on the floor and took him down in one swift move with his metal arm.

The room had an eery feel to it but you were relieved that you weren’t alone, specifically happy that Bucky showed up. He looked down at the man on the floor before taking a look at you and wincing as he took in the bruising on your face.

“You okay?” He cupped your cheek with his flesh hand.

“Fine,” you replied simply, your hand coming up to cover his.

“Good.”

“You think this is over—“ The old man next to your feet coughed, reaching to grab his gun that lay a few feet away from him. But you and Bucky were quicker than him. You shot him in the shoulder with the gun that was on your thigh holster while Bucky shot him in the leg with the gun that was strapped to his back.

He cried out in pain while you two secured your guns again. You looked up at Bucky and grinned. He did the same before sticking his hand out for you to take.

“Think we can stop and get something to eat? All of this fighting made me hungry.”


	13. Backup Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t Bucky’s original idea.

“We’re not gonna make it!” Bucky screamed as he caught up next to you.

“Yes, we are!” You yelled back, pushing your legs harder and faster each time your feet hit the floor.

You both looked back at the bomb you had solely set up, the old wooden bridge creaking with every heavy footstep you both took as you tried to get to the other side in one piece. But it was starting to look like a close call.

“Bucky!” You turned your head to look at him, eyes wide as you realized that he was right much to your dismay.

He furrowed his brows together before he quickly looked back at the bomb then back at you only to run over to you and push you off the bridge into the water below. He jumped in as soon as he heard you splash, the sound of the explosion muffled by the water that surrounded you both.

When you bobbed back up to the surface you let out a strangled cry. You looked around and spotted Bucky trying to swim to the edge. Following him over, he helped you out of the water with his metal hand; the cold wind blowing hard against your wet clothes made you shiver.

“Where are you guys?” Natasha asked, her voice staticky in the comms. “You didn’t blow up with the bridge did you?”

“At the edge of the bend,” you replied with a heavy breath, annoyance lacing every single word.

Natasha chuckled lowly, “I’m assuming this wasn’t your backup plan.”

“I wouldn’t even know what our backup plan was because  _someone_  thought it would be a good idea to push us off the bridge.” You squeezed the excess water out of your hair, tossing a look at Bucky to let him know you weren’t exactly happy with his last-minute decision.

Bucky rolled his eyes with a huff. “It was going to be set on fire and collapse!” He pointed back to where the bridge was no longer up. “We weren’t going to make it, (Y/L/N).”

“How did you know that?” He was more than right but you were too stubborn to let him have it.

“Because I’ve been doing this longer than you have.” Bucky bit back.

It was your turn to roll your eyes. You took a step closer to him, eyes narrowing before giving him a big shove into the water again. When he surfaced you crossed your arms over your chest and raised a brow.

“You know for doing this as long as you have, you have slow reflexes. Did you not see that coming?”

Bucky grumbled while he got out of the water, shaking his head and replying to Natasha that you were both on your way back to the jet.

“You’re going to pay for this.”

“Whatever you say, partner.”


	14. You're in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it is true.

Tony Stark and parties went so well together that they could have easily been synonymous.

You wondered how it was even possible to throw so many in a year, but this was Tony Stark you were talking about. He threw parties like it was no one’s business.

Of course, no one was surprised about that one party that followed Wanda’s successful mission or T’Challa’s welcoming party to the tower. This was a normal occurrence apparently and it was something you had to get used to.

Tonight’s party was more of a just because, if you could even say that. You were sure Tony had gotten some good news about something and decided to throw a last-minute shindig to celebrate.

As the clock ticked closer to the event, you and Wanda got ready together in her room while gossiping about nonsense. It was nice to have someone to talk to about normal things despite the odd circumstances you were both in.

“Look at you!” Wanda exclaimed with a mega-watt smile on her face as her eyes took you in.

You blushed a million shades of red, “Oh, stop!”

“Seriously—,” she placed her hands on her hips as she clicked her tongue in approval. “—I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without your suit on.”

“I don’t…” You trailed off as you looked down at your outfit. “I… I really look just the same.”

Wanda clicked her tongue and didn’t push the subject any further. After slipping into your shoes, you followed her down to the main room where the party would take place.

You spotted Bucky in a white dress shirt, black jeans and leather boots. His long hair was in a small bun at the nape of his neck and his metal arm on a show. You averted your eyes elsewhere as you felt your heart longing for him but you knew it would never be since he was in a very loving relationship with one of Tony’s interns, Marissa.

“Wow! Look at you!” Rhodey exclaimed.

“I told her she looks great but she doesn’t believe me.” Wanda scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

“Don’t be modest, (Y/N).” Rhodey winked before turning his head over his shoulder. “Bucky! Look at (Y/N)! Doesn’t she look great?”

You wanted the ground to swallow you whole when Bucky turned to look at you and his blue eyes bore into your own before they skimmed you from head to toe.

“You look amazing.” Bucky walked up to the three of you with his hands in his pockets.

You mumbled a small thanks before making some dumb excuse that you had forgotten something in your room. You disappeared in an instant and locked yourself up. Maybe you should have stayed in your room. The feelings you were starting to grow for Bucky were wrong.

You weren’t sure how long you paced across your room or laid on your bed but the vibrations of the bass and screaming of the crowd made you believe that party had officially started.

Gathering yourself, you walked downstairs and bumped into Steve who looked dashing as ever. His face lit up as he craned his neck to get a good look at you.

“I was starting to wonder where you were.” He noted with a polite grin.

“Just… in my room!”

Steve hummed with a raised eyebrow before you slipped away. Marissa had just arrived but Bucky was too busy searching the crowd for someone to even notice.

When his eyes found the person he was looking for he finally relaxed, even if millions of butterflies surged through him his body. Marissa watched as his face blissed out, her eyes following his line of sight and landing on you.

In her heart, she always knew that Bucky would find someone better than her. She just didn’t know when or who. But she was glad it was you. Bucky always talked about you whether he realized it or not. And Marissa could really tell that he had true feelings for you and in some strange way she didn’t mind it at all. You made Bucky happy; you made Bucky full of wonder and excitement.

“Hey—“ She placed a hand on Bucky’s right bicep. “Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Sure.”

They walked into an empty hallway of the tower and Marissa ran a hand through her dark brown hair. Bucky knew that wasn’t a good sign. Marissa did that when she was stressed amongst other things.

“What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

“You know you’re in love with her right?” She gulped.

Bucky tried not to widen his eyes too much but his face felt hot and he wondered if his cheeks and ears had turned red. “Uh… I don’t know who or what you’re talking about, Marissa.”

“Yes, you do.” She blinked at him. “Which is why I’m breaking up with you.”

“Mari—“

“No, Bucky. Let me. You two belong together. She makes you happy. I see the way your face lights up when she’s around. You talk about her constantly. It’s as if she’s the only person you see.”

“Please just let me explain.”

“There’s no need to explain anything, Bucky.” She sighed calmly. “This happens all the time. Maybe not so calmly, but it happens. I love you, Bucky. I really do. But we’re not meant for each other. You and (Y/N) are.”

Bucky was silent. He wasn’t sure of what to do now. Did he go back out to the party as if nothing happened? What about Marissa? She had every right to be at the party. He wasn’t going to hit on you in front of her.

“I’m going home,” she stated. Before Bucky tried to protest she held up her finger. “Tony’s parties aren’t really my thing anyway.”

“God…” he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Marissa, I’m sorry.”

“For what? You didn’t do anything wrong, Bucky.”

She walked up to him and placed a kiss on his stubbly cheek before sending him a small smile and disappearing. He was left alone for a couple of seconds before straightening up and heading back out to the party. As soon as he walked into the large living room, he spotted you in the crowd of people.

You were laughing at something Clint had said and Bucky wished he could’ve taken a picture to keep forever. Your smile lit up the entire room and the sound of your laugh was like soft music to his ears.

When you wiped at the corners of your eyes for any stray tears caused by the laughter you felt a pair of eyes on you. You turned to look at who was staring only to find Bucky standing alone, his girlfriend nowhere in sight.

Your breath caught in your throat as he began to make his way towards you, a slow song strategically playing in the background. Bucky stood right in front of you, his right hand out for you to take.

“What about…”

“Don’t worry about it.” He replied. “Just dance with me.”

You looked at his palm and then at his twinkling blue eyes. He was so inviting you weren’t sure how he was ever an assassin. So you placed your hand in his, Bucky leading the way to the makeshift dance floor and slow dancing with you to the music.

“Hi,” he grinned.

You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your lips. “Hi.”

“We’ve got a lot to talk about.” He cleared his throat and you nodded. “How about after this dance we go and take a walk just me and you?”

You licked your lips as your heart simultaneously skipped a beat. “Sounds perfect.”


	15. Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock, knock! Who’s there?

No one ever knocked on your door. Well, sometimes Wanda, Natasha, and even Clint would stop by. But no one else would really come to your room.

So when a soft knock sounded through your bedroom, you got out of bed in just a tiny camisole and underwear. Opening the door, you expected to see either of the girls ( _or Clint_ ) on the other side but only found Bucky standing there quite dumbfounded.

His blue eyes took you in, your red lace underwear being the one thing that caught his attention the most. You were frozen in place, eyes wide and breath still. You couldn’t even slam the door in his face.

“I-I… just I,” Bucky stammered as he finally tore his eyes off your body and looked into yours, eyebrows furrowed and mouth twitching as he tried to rack through his brain for something to say.

“Oh, my God!” You shrieked, finally processing the awkward moment and shutting the door in his face.

“I’m sorry!” He yelled his voice heavy through the thick metal door.

You ran back to your bed jumping onto the mattress and hiding under your fluffy comforter. You were mortified. This wasn’t exactly how you pictured Bucky seeing you in your intimates.

“I’m going to have to live in my room forever,” you whined to yourself.

* * *

It was just after 9PM which meant that most of the people in the tower were already in their rooms asleep or slowly winding down. You hadn’t left your room since you closed the door on Bucky’s face so you missed out on dinner and your stomach made sure you didn’t forget it.

After pouring yourself a bowl of cereal ever so quietly, you sat down at the island and ate in silence. Suddenly, the kitchen lights flickered on making you jump in your seat.

“You’re alive,” Steve commented.

“And you’re awake.” Your eyes widened. He was also the last person you wanted to see. You knew how close him and Bucky were; what if Bucky told him what happened?

“Can’t sleep,” he hummed as he sat down next to you.

You took a spoonful of your cereal and shoved it in your mouth chewing loudly. Your foot didn’t stop moving against the stool and if Steve was reading you right, you seemed to be distant—and quite literally. You were moving away from him each and every chew.

“Why are you being weird?” He asked an eyebrow raised high.

You chewed and chewed until the cereal was all gone and you could talk without spitting cereal all over Steve.

You circled the spoon around the bowl that mainly consisted of milk now. “You don’t know?”

“No,” his voice was laced with confusion. “I don’t actually. Did I do something to you?”

“No!” You exclaimed. “I just… I accidentally opened my bedroom door without any pants on and now the embarrassment is going to follow me for the rest of my existence.”

Steve stared at you with a blank look on his face. Then, he furrowed his brows and pursed his lips thoughtfully. “So… who… did you open the door for?”

You shut your eyes tightly and grimaced. “Bucky.”

“Ah,” Steve said with a nod. “Makes sense. He walked into the living room red as a tomato and stuttering like crazy. I thought something bad had happened. He didn’t want to say anything so I didn’t push it.”

“Oh, God…” you buried your face in your hands. “I cant ever face him again, Steve! He’s… seen me in my underwear!”

“It’s just underwear.” Steve shrugged. “You two are just acting weird about it because you have feelings for one another.”

“That is a lie!” You scoffed.

“If so, you wouldn’t have been so embarrassed about it if it were me or Sam or even Clint seeing you without pants on.” Steve pointed out and he was right. You wouldn’t have cared if they did catch you in your underwear. “

“I don’t like Bucky.” You shook your head, trying to convince him that you didn’t have feelings for his best friend.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Steve chuckled before hopping off the stool. “Goodnight, (Y/N). Try not to dream about Bucky tonight.”


	16. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re not you when you’re hungry.

“Who ate all the food?” You slammed the small fridge door.

Missions were tough, everyone knew this. But what most didn’t know was that there was this weird moment in time where you wanted to devour every piece of food imaginable.

“Sam ate the last thing that was in there,” Natasha announced with a frown on her face.

“Dammit, Wilson!”

“Would you like me to stop at McDonald’s?” Sam teased and you held up your middle finger high in the air as a reply.

For an hour or so you sat in the back of the jet, trying to steer away from your headache and convince yourself that you weren’t all that hungry. Sometimes it worked. This time it didn’t. If anything, it only made you more hungry.

* * *

As the quinjet came to a halt and the ramp opened you were the first one out, racing inside to stuff your face with the first thing you set your eyes on.

“Excuse me!” You exclaimed as you pushed past Clint to get to the large fridge. You rummaged through it and found some leftover pizza from two nights before. You were just about to place the pieces in the microwave when Wanda placed her mug to warm up her tea again.

“Seriously?” You groaned.

“Sorry,” she apologized with sad eyes, “Just give me a minute.”

The rest of the team walked in causing a sudden commotion in the kitchen which only drove you up the wall even more. Then, Tony came out of nowhere with Bucky’s metal arm in his hands.

“Fixed it for you,” he nodded at Bucky who thanked him softly. There was still tension between them but they tried their best to be civil towards one another.

“I added some things you might like too.” Tony shrugged. “It’s nothing too crazy but I think it’ll probably come in handy.”

You rolled your eyes, the supposed minute taking way too long for your liking. But you weren’t going to eat cold pizza. While you waited and Tony set Bucky back up with his arm, you listened to everyone’s ooh’s and ahh’s.

“Don’t you want to see it?” Steve asked as he came around the island.

“No,” you replied harshly. “Sorry if I’m not reacting to this news with the appropriate excitement. I’m hungry.”

Everyone laughed in unison and the microwave beeped. You opened it and set Wanda’s mug on the countertop and put your slices of pizza in. Once they finished warming up and you almost swallowed one piece whole, you walked over to Bucky and drooled over his new arm just like you had planned to in the first place.

 


	17. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re on the run; who knew Bucky was a great cover?

“(Y/N)!”

You dashed out of your room and into the closest one to yours which belonged to Bucky Barnes himself. He had just gotten out of the shower and thankfully decided to put on some pants before stepping out into his room.

“What are you doing?” He asked suspiciously, his eyes watching you take soft steps across the room. “What did you do?”

You held your index finger up to your pursed lips as you opened his sliding closet door and hid in it. He was about to ask you once more before Sam appeared at his door, glitter covering his entire face. Bucky couldn’t help the loud laugh that sputtered out of his mouth. He looked like a disco ball.

“Dude!” Sam exclaimed. “This isn’t funny! Have you seen (Y/N)? I know she was the one who did this!”

Bucky shook his head pressing his lips into a tight line, “Nope. I haven’t seen her.”

Sam eyed him warily and Bucky rolled his eyes. “I just got out of the shower right before you showed up. I haven’t seen her.” Bucky lied and pretty convincingly too. He might just have to give himself a pat on the back later on.

Sam huffed before disappearing down the hall in search of you. Bucky leaned out to check if it was clear before yanking the closet door open to find you leaning against one of the walls with your arms crossed over your chest.

“You did that?” Bucky pointed his metal thumb out to the hallway, a smirk playing on his pink lips.

“Sure did,” you stated proudly, pushing past his muscular body to go and hide out in your own room now that Sam was looking for you in the living room and kitchen.

“How?”

“Sam is the easiest target.” You shrugged nonchalantly. “I set up the little glitter bomb in his drawer of socks, which I knew he would go into after getting out of the shower.“

“You’re terrible,” Bucky scoffed placing his hands on his hips as he watched you saunter out of his room and into your own across the hall. He leaned against the door frame, shaking his head softly.

You looked over your shoulder and sent him a wink before slamming your door shut.


	18. Dolphin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does that even mean?

It was one of those rare days where there was nothing to do and no world to save. Everyone got to play civilian for a day or so if aliens didn’t fall from the sky.

For everyone on the team, it meant different things. Some liked to work out in the home gym or sharpen their fighting skills. Some liked to bake and others catch up on their sleep. You liked to roam around and see what everyone else was doing, maybe even join them since you were incredibly bored.

“No, no, no. You’re more like a… wolf.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Is that because the Wakandans named me White Wolf?”

“Maybe…”

“Then you remind me of a falcon.”

“Not fair!” Sam cried.

“You said I reminded you of a wolf, it’s only fair that you remind me of a falcon.”

“You’re worse than children,” you appeared slowly, arms crossed over your chest. “What are you guys talking about anyway?”

“I read that everyone has an animal they think represents them,” Bucky began, “So I asked Sam what animal he thought represented me and he said a wolf. Which isn’t fair because that was my nickname in Wakanda.”

“Bullshit!” Sam called out with a laugh.

“Ooh, I want to join! What animal reminds you of me?”

Bucky hummed as he thought to himself but Sam answered before he had any time to. “A dolphin.”

“A dolphin?” You deadpanned. You wanted to be more like a fox or a leopard. But a dolphin?

“Yeah,” Sam jutted his chin toward you. “‘Cus you’re cute but also a huge jerk.”

Sam had very slow reflexes compared to you so when you grabbed the decorative pillow from the couch and threw it straight at his face, he barely had time to block it. Bucky laughed loudly from his spot on the couch and you glared at him. His eyes widened slightly and held up his hands.

“I’m laughing at Sam getting hit in the face, not you being a dolphin, I promise!”


	19. One Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s not who you expected.

You walked into the bar dressed in a little black dress a pair of velvet red pumps that matched your lips. No one looked up when the door chimed, not even the bartender who was too busy drying the glass cups.

As you walked over to the car, you eyed the entire place noting exits and possible things that could be used as weapons. You counted each head in the vicinity, making a mental note that you would have to take down at least half of them alone.

Hopping onto an old wooden stool, you leaned your elbows against the fake wooden bar and called the bartender over. He was in his early 20s and would definitely be in the wrong place at the wrong time in about 5 minutes.

You ordered your favorite drink with a flirty smile and batting eyelashes. One drink on the job wasn’t going to kill you. It might kill someone else though.

At this point, you were waiting on your partner to show up. Sam Wilson would be your wingman in the takedown of the traffickers. But when you felt a different presence come up next to you, your shoulders tensed and you hoped that the fight wasn’t going to start before you even finished your drink.

“It’s just me.”

You narrowed your eyes at him and scowled.  _Dammit_. “Where is Wilson?”

“He got stuck doing some things at the tower.” He murmured, eyes watching the bartender carefully. “So you got me. Your best pal, Barnes.”

You rolled your eyes at him. When you looked over at him, you realized that his metal arm was now entirely flesh. It was something that Tony had been perfecting over time; to get Bucky out to do undercover missions of some sort he had to conceal his metal arm, the most significant part of him. So Tony made his own version of a photostatic veil but instead, made it for Bucky’s arm.

“What?”

“Nothing.” You sipped out of your cup. “Have a drink with me.”

“I’m on the job.” He grinned tightly at the bartender who walked by and stared a little too long.

“Okay then. Just watch me drink.” You shrugged, feeling Bucky nudge your knee and then sending you a raised brow. You groaned to yourself before downing the rest of your drink and slamming the glass cup so hard against the bar that the glass shattered everywhere causing most of the men in the bar to stand up defensively with their guns pointed right at you and Bucky.

“Now let’s get to work.”


	20. Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wants to do what?

“Why are we all in here?” You asked, crossing your arms over your chest and leaning back in the chair.

“We’re here to… talk.” Tony spun around in his chair to get up and pace in the front of the room.

You counted Steve, Sam, Nat, Bucky, Wanda, Peter, Vision, Clint and even Thor. What a lucky day for him to have visited Earth, you thought to yourself.

“About what?” Clint asked while scratching his head. “I’ve got things to do, Tony.”

“Ah!” Tony held up a finger. “Just wait a minute, please. It won’t take longer than 10 minutes.” Everyone except Tony groaned in unison. “We’re here to talk about our feelings.”

“Tony!” You cried. “No! No, we are not doing this!” You got up from your chair, ready to run out of the conference room but Tony’s tech was quicker than you. You were stopped at the door by one of his suits

“Why?” Bucky asked.

“That’s a great question Manchurian Candidate—“ Tony pointed at Bucky. “—You see, I feel like there’s a lot of pent-up emotions in the compound as of recently. So I thought we could all talk about it and maybe try to make things work.”

“I am way too sober for this,” you grumbled letting the back of your head hit the wall.

Everyone sputtered a laugh, but Tony didn’t find it amusing. “Since (Y/N) wants to be funny, why don’t you go first.”

You swore you could have killed him with your eyes. You were not going to talk about your feelings with your teammates. So as always, you made a joke. Tony gave you a side eye as everyone else in the room laughed.

Once everyone shared their emotions, Tony let you all go. Thor told you that he thought you were funny and that was a big compliment, especially since you thought he was funnier than most. Asgardian humor was wonderful.

Bucky stopped you before you went into your room, a smirk playing on his pretty face. You raised a brow, pursing your lips at him. Words weren’t needed most of the time with him. You two had gotten really good at communicating with simple gestures and looks.

“Tony’s gonna get you back for what you pulled in there. You know he doesn’t like it when people don’t take him seriously.”

“Sounds like a personal problem,” you retorted with a shrug. “Besides, he should have known better. Me? Share my emotions with everyone in the room? I can’t even share my feelings with my own self.”

Bucky leaned against the door frame. “You share them with me though.”

You rolled your eyes. “You’re different, Barnes. It comes… naturally. But don’t you dare tell anyone or I’ll end you.”

Bucky laughed, “Your secret is safe with me.”

 


	21. Kill Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s lucky Bucky was around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex trafficking mention, mentions of killing

Your blood was boiling.

The mission was to take down said bad guy but nothing else was given to you. Just what he looked like, where he was hiding out, and weapons and henchman he would possibly use against the team.

So when you fell upon a room full of young girl ranging from ages six to fifteen. They were famished and dirty. Their eyes were filled with fear, expecting you to mistreat them like everyone else who had opened the door.

You were usually stronger when it came to coming face to face with victims (if any) during a mission, but this, this made your heart hurt and your stomach flip. Bile built up in your throat, making its way to your mouth threatening to escape. You couldn’t even imagine how these girls survived in such a small room and terrible conditions. You wondered if there were other girls who didn’t make it—if any of them were already halfway across the world being trafficked.

“Y/L/N! Where are you?” A deep voice rang in your ear snapping you out of your sad thoughts.

“I-I… I’m on the west side of the building.” You choked out as you watched a tear slowly trail down one of the girl’s eye.

“Well, what the hell are you doing over there? Let’s go!” Sam ordered but you couldn’t follow through. You weren’t leaving until all these girls were out and safe.

“No!”

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Wanda asked. “We have him already and need to take him into custody like we promised.”

“There are girls… I found a room full of 7-15-year-old girls goddammit and I’m not leaving them!” You cried out, anger and sadness seething through your voice as tears escaped your eyes.

“What?” Steve gasped in horror. “Stay where you are I’m heading over with Clint.”

The line went out and you sniffled slightly. You slowly took a step into the room, the girls immediately cowering back, holding each other close and whimpering. You couldn’t even begin to imagine the torture they had gone through.

You put your hands up, your voice coming out in a whisper. “It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.”

In less than a minute Steve and Clint were standing behind you with sad faces. They knew who they were taking down but they didn’t know that he still had girls held hostage. Steve and Clint both walked past you, crouching down and slowly reaching out their hands to the group of young girls.

“We’re here to help you,” Clint affirmed with a soft smile.

Steve swallowed the knot in his throat but smiled through it. “I need you all to form a single line and follow us out, okay? Can you do that for us?”

The girl in the front nodded her head slowly, her eyes never leaving Steve’s face. He and Clint both stood up, the group of girls slowly following their lead. Steve called for another jet to take them while he had you go back to the jet with the rest.

“But—“

“Y/N—“ Steve placed a hand on your shoulder, squeezing it slightly. “—They’re going to be okay, I promise. Go on. They’re waiting for you.”

With one last look at the girls, you ran back to the jet where you found Bucky guarding the asshole that created the trafficking circle. You slowly crept up beside Bucky, eyeing the man who was beaten and handcuffed.

“You okay?” Bucky mumbled, his eyes never leaving the perpetrator.

“I will be,” you sighed, eyebrows raising and lips pursing. “Can I kill him?” You snarled, looking down at the man with a sharp glare.

“No,” Bucky replied monotonously.

“Just a little bit? It’ll make me feel way better.”

The man looked up at you with scared wide eyes. Good, you thought, he deserved to be scared shitless for what he put those girls through. You hoped that when he went to prison he would rot to death. It’s the least of what he actually deserved.

You crouched down to his level, Bucky’s reflexes fast and smooth as he placed his leg in between you and the criminal. Bucky’s eyes said to watch it.

“I haven’t killed you yet because Barnes is here, but if we were alone I would’ve ended you already.” Your voice low and threatening.

“That’s enough.” Bucky pulled you up from the floor by the collar of your shirt. “We all want to beat the shit out of him but we agreed to bring him back to New York in one piece.”

You glared at Bucky and then the man only to look at Bucky once more. “He’s lucky you’re here.”

“We want to end him just as much as you do,” Bucky replied with a raised brow. “But we can’t. Now go up with Sam and Wanda; I got it from here.”


	22. Not Going to Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really didn’t want it to come down to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kidnapping, guns, threats, murder, blood.

Every step was calculated as Maria Hill guided him through the in-ear. His heart beat fast and heavy the closer he got, sweat that gathered on his hairline dripping down his face.

“Okay, at the end of the hallway you’re going to take a left. She’s in the third door on the right.” Maria instructed.

Bucky took a breath before reaching the end of the hallway, doing exactly as Maria said and taking a couple of quiet, long strides before standing outside the third door. Maria told him he would have to knock down the door in one swift move. That was easy for him thanks to his metal arm.

In a matter of seconds, he had punched out the door, stepping into the room with his gun pointed at the captor. But then his stomach felt like it had dropped 20 feet. 

The man, no older than 40, was standing in the middle of the room with his arm wrapped around your neck and a handgun in his unoccupied hand. Bucky could hear Maria asking him what was going on but he couldn’t bring himself to answer. 

Your eyes were filled with tears of relief and fear. You weren’t sure if someone was going to come to save you but here he was, your knight in shining armor looking like a deer in headlights but still, he was standing there and staring at you with a determined gleam in his eyes.

“Take one more step and I’ll blow her brains out.”

Bucky sighed, cocking his head ever so slightly. “Hand over the girl.”

“Not going to happen,” he replied. “Remember what I said.” He brought the gun closer to your head and you let out a whimper as your eyes closed tight. 

Bucky swallowed hard, “I really don’t want to do this.” His blue eyes locked with yours, giving you a sad look. In a split second, Bucky had shot down the man straight in between his eyes. It was a clean shot that neither you or the man saw coming.

When the loud thud of his body crashing on the concrete floor sounded in the empty room you let out a long scream that turned into a sob. You were shaking uncontrollably, holding your own self as if you were about to fall apart. Bucky ran up to you, arms wrapped around you tight as his eyes stared at the man who was dying out on the floor.

Bucky couldn’t remember the last time he actually killed someone when he was in his right mind. But there he was, standing still while watching the pool of blood slowly grow larger and larger by the second. 

“Barnes, you need to get her out of there  _now_ ,” Maria said sternly into his ear.

“We have to go—” Bucky pulled away from you. 

“I-I…”

“Look at me,” Bucky grabbed your face with his flesh hand while the other held the gun. “Everything’s going to be okay. You’re fine now. We’re going home. I promise I won’t let anything happen to you, ever. Understand?” You nodded tearfully and he quickly leaned forward to press a kiss to your forehead. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
